Ikatan
by VeraEikon
Summary: "hey Nii-chan.. kau tahu, bagiku kau itu seperti tali. Mengikat, dan mungkin tak akan pernah lepas". Fic pertama untuk Nii-chan tersayang. Happy Birthday.


"_hey Nii-chan.. kau tahu, bagiku kau itu seperti tali. Mengikat, dan mungkin tak akan pernah lepas"_

.

.

.

"**Ikatan"**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Ikatan © Veronika**

**AU, OOC-ness, PWP, Dribble, Abstrak, Typo, ect**

**This story is for you, my best Brother ADHIMAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik..tok..tik..tok..._

Suara detik jam terdengar keras ditelinganya. Menoleh kekanan, dan ia mendapati sebuah jam dinding menunjukan pukul 11.36. Nyaris tengah malam. Dan ia masih disana. Duduk sendirian disofa dengan buku dipangkuannya.

Namanya Mikasa Ackerman. Cantik, pintar, jago olahraga, penyuka makanan manis. Hal yang dibencinya, adalah tidur larut malam.

Lalu kenapa ia masih terjaga hingga sekarang?

Jawabannya adalah, karena ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu seorang pria pendek yang berumur enam tahun diatasnya. Sekaligus pria yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Mendesah lelah, ia menutup buku yang entah telah berapa kali ia baca ulang itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya menoleh kearah jam dinding berbentuk sayap yang kini telah menunjukan angka 11.45.

Hebat, limabelas menit lagi tengah malam dan kakaknya masih belum pulang. Ia tahu kakaknya sibuk, tapi apa susahnya mengabarinya menggunakan teknologi abad 21 yang bernama SMS. Hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu sudah makan atau akan pulang terlambat.

Ia sedang mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pintu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya terbuka. Ia menengok, dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan tinggi minimalis tengah melepas sepatunya. Itu kakaknya.

Ia tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum ketika pria yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya pulang. Akhirnya ia bisa membuang jauh-jauh segala rasa khawatir yang dari tadi melalang-buana di otaknya.

"kau belum tidur, Mikasa?" kakaknya, Levi Ackerman, bertanya spontan ketika mendapati adik perempuannya belum tidur, dan malah berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mikasa menggeleng, "aku menunggumu, _Nii-chan_"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "kenapa?"

Mikasa bisa merasakan perempatan mulai muncul didahinya. Setelah menunggu sekian jam dan ia hanya mendapatkan pertanyaan sejenis 'kenapa?'. Apa kakaknya ini tidak tahu kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur" kata Mikasa akhirnya seraya berbalik arah menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat lelah dan butuh tidur sekarang sebelum—

_Pluk.._

Ia merasakan ada tangan yang besar dan dingin dipuncak kepalanya. Tangan kakaknya, mengusap surai _Reven_nya perlahan.

"terimakasih sudah menungguku" Levi berkata pelan.

Namun kata-kata pelan itu mampu membuat Mikasa tersenyum. dan—

_Cup.._

Sebuah kecupan selamat tidur mendarat dengan mulus dipipi sang kakak.

"selamat malam, _Nii-chan_" Mikasa berkata cepat dan langsung masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, unggul dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga.

"aaaahhh... kau sangat hebat Mikasa. Bahkan Bertholdt yang tergabung dalam klub basket saja kalah"

"wahh.. Mikasa, kau jadi satu-satunya murid perempuan yang berhasil memasukan bola ke ring tiga kali berturut-turut"

"lihat, dia Mikasa. Aku dengar dia mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran olahraga. _Sir_ Irvin sangat mengelu-elukan namanya"

"Mikasa dari kelas XI A? dia memang cantik dan jago olahraga"

Dan berbagai kalimat pujian sejenis memenuhi pendengaran Mikasa saat ini. Ia memang mendapat nilai sempurna ketika pelajaran olahraga tadi, dan sepertinya Irvin Smith sang guru olahraga menjadikannya contoh murid teladan saat mengajar kelas-kelas lain.

Sang penerima pujian hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapinya. Berusaha untuk tampak tidak sombong walaupun ia tahu bahwa nilai sempurna telah tertera dengan manis di buku nilainya.

.

.

"tadi aku berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna dipelajaran olahraga" kata Mikasa disela-sela makan malamnya dengan sang kakak.

Karena kesibukan Levi, mereka berdua sangat jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Lucu juga, karena walaupun mereka hanya tinggal berdua dalam satu rumah, tapi masih jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Dan Mikasa berusaha membuka percakapan diantara kesunyian makan malam mereka.

_Okey_, ia memang membuka percakapan dengan disertai oleh bumbu-bumbu pamer. Tapi sungguh, Mikasa hanya ingin bercerita pada kakaknya.

Levi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "lalu?"

Mikasa menghela napas. Sedikit kecewa dengan respon kelewat datar yang diberikan sang kakak.

"hanya ingin bercerita" kata Mikasa sedikit ketus sambil berdiri membereskan piring-piring kotor.

_Pluk.._

Seperti Déjà vu, Mikasa kembali merasakan tangan sang kakak di kepalanya. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar kakaknya menghela napas.

"jangan sombong"

Dua kata sederhana yang terasa seperti sihir bagi Mikasa. Menghempaskannya kembali ketanah.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, unggul dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Kelemahannya hanya satu. Ia, tidak bisa memasak.

"hey lihat, itu Mikasa"

"ah benar, aku dengar dia membuat Armin dan Sasha masuk keruang kesehatan karena mencoba masakannya"

"sayang sekali, padahal dia cantik. Tapi sayang masakannya mematikan"

Dan hal berikutnya yang Mikasa dengar adalah suara tawa anak kelas sebelah yang entah siapa namanya itu.

Membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

.

.

"apa ini?" Levi bertanya ketika melihat adiknya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih dengan lambang sekolah tertera diatasnya.

"buka saja" Mikasa berkata sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap manik _Onyx_ kakaknya secara langsung.

Levi membuka amplop putih itu lalu kemudian membaca beberapa paragraph berisi kata-kata resmi didalamnya. Alisnya berkerut tak lama kemudian.

"panggilan kesekolah karena kau membuat teman satu kelasmu terkena diare akut selama tiga hari?"

Mikasa semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "maaf.." katanya nyaris berbisik.

Levi menghela napas. Tidak habis pikir seburuk apa masakan sang adik hingga menyebabkan diare akut selama tiga hari. Ia menengok. Mendapati sang adik masih berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala.

_Pluk..._

"tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Levi berdampak seperti sihir bagi Mikasa. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk sang kakak.

"terimakasih" katanya pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

Levi hanya tersenyum tipis. Seraya membalas pelukan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, pendiam, atau kata lainnya, tidak banyak bicara.

Sayangnya, ia pendiam bukan karena ia mau. Tapi karena ia memang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Salahkan sang kakak yang sedari kecil mengajarinya untuk hemat kata.

.

.

Nyaris satu jam penuh. Ya selama itu. Dan Mikasa masih terduduk didepan buku sastra yang kosong bersih dari coretan. Otaknya memanas, nyaris pasrah untuk tugasnya kali ini.

Menulis puisi. Yang benar saja, salah satu pelajaran yang paling ia benci malah dijadikan tugas pengambilan nilai untuk rapor. Ia mungkin tidak akan bermasalah jika tugasnya kali ini seputar menghapal sejarah kesusastraan atau sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan menghapal. Tapi ini, adalah tugas yang jadi titik lemah keduanya setelah memasak.

Puisi. Yang ada diotaknya jika mendengar kata 'puisi' adalah berbait-bait kata-kata indah yang entah apa maksudnya. Abstrak dan tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Membacanya saja sudah membuat otaknya menjerit menyerah, apalagi membuatnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menyerah saat itu juga.

Masalahnya ada dua. Pertama, ia tidak mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis apapun. Dan kedua, ia benar-benar tidak berbakat untuk membuat kata-kata indah yang menyehatkan mata pembaca.

"Mikasa, kau belum tidur?"

Suara _Husky_ yang tidak asing ditelinganya itu membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu masuk kamarnya.

"sebentar lagi, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas _Nii-chan_"

Levi masuk lebih dalam kekamar sang adik. Hanya sekedar memastikan kebersihan kamar, dan—

_Pluk..._

—melakukan kebiasaannya.

"jangan tidur terlalu malam" kata Levi sambil tetap mengusap rambut _Reven_ yang mirip dengan miliknya.

Mikasa tersenyum dan menutup mata. Berusaha merasakan nyamannya usapan tangan kakaknya.

"iya, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur. Dan _Nii-chan_—

_Cup..._

—_oyasuminasai_"

Levi tersenyum tipis. Mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik keluar kamar.

"jangan tidur terlalu malam" katanya sejenak sebelum pintu tertutup.

Lagi-lagi seperti sihir. Karena sesudahnya, mendadak Mikasa mendapat inspirasi untuk tugas puisinya.

.

.

.

.

Levi terbangun karena mendengar bunyi tak wajar. Dering ponsel. Dan bunyi dering itu berasal dari luar kamarnya.

Mendecih sebal, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun mengecek. Berjalan gontai keluar kamar dan berhenti diruang tamu. Mengecek jam dinding disebelah kanannya yang baru menunjukkan angka 01.05. Dan _yups_, ia menemuka sang sumber bunyi berada diatas sofa.

Ponselnya.

Kenapa bisa ada disini? Seingatnya ia membawanya kekamar saat ingin tidur?

_Ckliik.._

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan yang semula mati kini menyala. Membuat Levi mengerjapkan mata karena silau.

_"happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.."_

Suara lembut itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati sesosok gadis cantik bersurai Reven yang tengah memegang Loyang kue tart seraya menyanyi.

Mikasa, adiknya.

_"happy birthday.. happy birthday.. happy birthday Nii-chan"_

Mikasa mengakhiri lagunya dan berjalan menghampiri sang kakak yang masih berdiri bingung. Ia menyodorkan kue tart dengan lilin menyala diatasnya itu kearah sang kakak.

_"let's make a wish, Nii-chan"_

Levi tersadar dari kebingungannya. Ia kemudian menutup mata dan membuat permohonan dalam hati. Sebelum kemudian meniup lilin-lilin kecil diatas kue itu.

"_happy birthday_, _Nii-chan_"

Mikasa tersenyum. Sangat manis dimata sang kakak.

"terimakasih, _imotou-chan_"

.

.

.

.

Ada yang penasaran dengan isi puisi Mikasa?

_IKATAN_

_Nii-chan, kau itu seperti tali.._

_Mengikat, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lepas.._

_Tidak kencang.._

_Tapi cukup untuk menahan..._

_Seperti tali.._

_Mengikat, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lepas.._

_Menahan untuk tidak terbang terlalu tinggi.._

_Ketika yang lain menyanjung hingga kelangit..._

_Seperti tali.._

_Mengikat, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lepas.._

_Menahan untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam.._

_Ketika yang lain menenggelamkan hingga kelumpur..._

_Seperti tali.._

_Mengikat, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lepas.._

_Tidak kencang.._

_namun cukup untuk menahan..._

_Menahan untuk tetap berpijak diatas tanah..._

_Karena tanah adalah pondasi..._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII-CHAN

I LOVE YOU & GOD BLESS YOU"


End file.
